


Do We Have Any Idea What, Exactly, We're Doing?

by stuckinatimeloop



Series: Phanventures [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And angst, Beaches, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Tickle Fights, i dont know, i have no Beta, im making this up as i go so, just kidding!!, just u wait, more tags to come??, oh god what am i DOING, possibly, rOM AN CE GOnNA MAKE uR N OSE BLEeD, sorry - Freeform, sue me, there will be tickle fights, um, yay for phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinatimeloop/pseuds/stuckinatimeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh God, what am I saying? That sounded stupid!"<br/>"It's going in the video."<br/>"Of course it is."</p><p>--</p><p>In which Dan and Phil go on various journeys through time. No, just kidding. But there are fun adventures! Woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imperfect Imposters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here goes

"Daaan. Get uppppp."

Dan rolled over, groaning, and looked up. "Whaaat?" He responded, staring at Phil, who, oddly, seemed like he hadn't slept.

"We're going to Florida!" Phil smiled.

"No. No no no. Not in the middle of summer."

"Please? For m- the fans? There's a meet-up we're going to."

Dan looked at him. "Fine." He groaned, pushed the covers off, got out of bed, and stood up. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Dan looked at him, a bit shocked, but shrugged and went to packing.

Phil walked back out and closed the door. Leaning against it, he sunk to the floor and smiled. 

"GET THE CAMERA!"

"Yes sir!"

\--

It only took Dan a few refreshes for the view counter to hit 301+ and stay. He had uploaded a quick video to the channel of where he and Phil would be, explaining their possible absence and promising to take videos. He didn't-however-tell about the room situation, which, on his own account, he kept silent about.

At that moment, Phil was doing the same thing, and his video was short and simple, while Dan's took forever. He didn't let out as much info as Dan did-you could tell he was tired-and right after he finished filming he went to the kitchen to eat.

"Have you been up all night?" Dan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Mmm, o- oh! Sorry, what?" Phil looked up, chin resting in one hand.

"When did you go to bed?"

"I-uh, didn't."

Dan eyed him. "Okay." He grabbed some cereal, poured it into a bowl with milk, then sat down next to Phil on the couch.

\--

With Dan in the lead, the two best friends pushed through a crowd of people. They quickly got through and did all the things you usually do at an airport, and then loaded onto the plane.

"Ready for a nine hour flight?" Phil asked?

"Yeah, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lord. um. okay. hi! im the author; your glorious insane author. you can call me kali, and i'll try to respond to as many comments as possible. if you didn't catch it, the title is a reference to this is gospel by panic! at the disco.
> 
> wAIT IS IT EVEN SHOWING THE CHApTER TITLE IM AN IDIOT
> 
> \------
> 
> this literally all started b/c i decided to wake up. i wouldn't have gotten the idea without waking up. thanks, alarm clock.
> 
> also, thanks, keke, for making me post this.  
> anNNd eve for listening to me ramble.  
> love u guys!!!!
> 
> ps  
> i know its prob super short feeling but this is more of a test?? chapter?? like a pilot, yknow??? yeah bye for real


	2. To You, From A Fan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, hi.  
> i didnt want to do this, but i felt rude not posting anything for quite awhile and i had had (the englISH LANGUAGE DEar god) this idea in my head for this chapter and the next so i was like  
> why the hell not?  
> so heres the piece of crap  
> enjoy

Florida felt different when it was just two guys. Not the usual four, or two guys and one girl, or whoever Dan and Phil liked to hang out with when travelling.

It only took Dan a few minutes into the plane ride to realise that this trip was one of those trips that was just for him and Phil, not for the fans at some convention or meet-up or whatever. 

Phil wasn't a great liar, because, as Dan had figured out, this wasn't for the fans, he had just wanted time to themselves. Which on trips they didn't usually get.

\--

Getting to the hotel and "setting up" was kind of awkward. One bed. So. They couldn't really dump everything that had brought on the bed or everything would get mixed up. Which would suck- not really for the clothes, they'd shared those before- but they'd both brought their individual 3DS's and games and they both had some of the same games, so it would be really bad if they got mixed up.

Dan was okay with sleeping in a bed with Phil, they'd done that before, when either one of the two had a panic/anxiety attack and needed comforting. He didn't know if that would make it more awkward or easier but he didn't he really care. He pushed that to the back of his mind.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Phil beamed, had finished unpacking a few moments ago while Dan had zoned out. 

"'Kay."

\--

They had found a small ice cream shack on the shore of the beach that was close to the hotel. After getting their ice cream cones they started walking around the beach. 

\--

The walk took his mind off of Phil and the bed situtation for a bit.

And then, all of a sudden, like the idiot he was, Dan stuck his elbow out, Dorothy style. He didn't know why he did it- he was pretty sure Phil would just take it as a joke and laugh- but he didn't. Phil linked his elbow with Dan's and they walked like that for a while.

\--

There were no interruptions to their little walk, eating ice cream and talking about whatever came up, until some peasant behind them decide to speak.

"Aw, look at the two little fags, holding hands like the filth they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why.  
> okay i really hate using that word but people in the south can be mean (trust me, i live in alabama) and ive been called that multiple times  
> its just a rlly bad word and i know it and i wanted to vomit when i originally wrote all this out but.  
> god i hate myself  
> aNYWAYS  
> so yeah
> 
> um  
> im gonna go now
> 
> ps HAHA my nickname is kali but my irl name is jesse so call me either idc


End file.
